


Человек ниоткуда

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Multiverse, The Year That Never Was (Doctor Who), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Год, которого не было. Торчвуд старается спасти положение, Элим Гарак просто пытается выжить.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Человек ниоткуда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nowhere Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



> Таймлайн: после серии «Конец дней» для Торчвуда, после «Барабанная дробь» для Доктора Кто, сезон 6 для Звездный путь: Глубокий космос 9. Написано автором по заявке «Гарак в Торчвуде».

Всего за пару часов до того, как мир кончился, им повезло.

Таскаясь несколько дней по чертовым Гималаям и не обнаружив ничего, кроме волдырей на ногах, Оуэн начал верить, что они гоняются за призраком. Обычно он первым начинал жаловаться, доказывать, что нужно вернуться в Кардифф. Убедить остальных не стоило бы больших усилий, если бы не Янто, который воображал, что Джек вернется, как только они перестанут его ждать, Гвен, которая считала так же, терзаясь одновременно с этим чувством вины перед Рисом, и Тошико, которая не хотела выступать против большинства.

Но.

— Кажется, мы до сих пор слышим отголоски того… инцидента, начавшегося в Кардиффе, — сообщил представитель власти, который изначально потребовал, чтобы его соединили с Джеком. Оуэн знал, что тот имеет в виду. Исчезли вовсе не все пережитки прошлого: люди из разных времен застряли кое-где, там и сям. Потому что он открывал Разлом.

Оуэн помнил жертв чумы, вонь, пронизывавшую стерильный воздух больницы, и представил, как носитель бредет через горы где-то в Индии или Бангладеше, сея за собой смерть. Да что чума, хватало и других вещей: исторические болезни были бесконечно разнообразны.

Так что Оуэн продолжал искать.

В любом случае, это лучше, чем безвылазно сидеть в Хабе и ждать возвращения Джека.

Когда Тош услышала рассказ о серокожем, чудовищно изуродованном человеке, Оуэн понадеялся, что им окажется уивил, но надежда была слабой. Более вероятно, это какая-то вариация проказы. В результате, когда искомый человек обнаружился, это в первую и главную очередь принесло им облегчение.

— Это пришелец! — вытаращив глаза, сказала Гвен.

— Спасибо, капитан Очевидность, — на автомате отозвался Оуэн, не испытывая особого восторга: облегчение тут же начало таять. Серокожий тип, своими гребнями отдаленно напоминавший ящерицу, улыбнулся им; улыбка выглядела куда менее обнадеживающей, чем стало бы направленное на них оружие и старое доброе «отведите меня к вашему командиру». У пришельца были очень яркие голубые глаза. Тош напряженно замерла рядом с Оуэном. Учитывая, как прошла ее последняя встреча с инопланетянами, винить ее было нельзя.

— Знаете ли, — на отличном английском сказал им пришелец, — мне бы очень хотелось думать, что все это — какой-то сложный розыгрыш, придуманный доктором Баширом, что голосимуляция начала утрачивать очарование и скоро закончится, но почему-то в этом сомневаюсь.

Пришельца звали Гарак («Простой, обычный», — сказал он, и Оуэн тут же решил как можно скорее проверить его на феромоны или гипнотическую силу), он утверждал, что прибыл из будущего, и, услышав о кардиффском Разломе, согласился отправиться с ними, чтобы вернуться в свое время.

— Гарантий нет, — сказал Оуэн, стараясь не думать о Диане и ее самолете и, конечно же, подумал. — Можно попасть куда угодно.

— Верно, — признал Гарак, — но, если честно, Земля в начале двадцать первого века совершенно не привлекательна. По крайней мере в этом регионе.

Принимая во внимание, что взять Гарака на обычный самолет было никак нельзя, прежде всего они попробовали связаться с представителем властей, который отослал их на задание. До того связаться с кем-то, кроме друг друга, им не давали помехи, и Тош винила в этом горы и отсутствие вблизи серверов, но сейчас они все-таки смогли открыть канал.

— Джек пытался достучаться до нас, — сказала, кусая губы, Тош. — И еще здесь сообщение от женщины по имени Вивьен Рук.

Янто выглядел совершенно разбитым. Гвен немедленно попыталась перезвонить Джеку, но в трубке послышались все те же статические помехи, что и во время прошлых попыток, так что они решили прослушать сообщение. В нем не было ни слова о Джеке, зато говорилось о Гарольде Саксоне, новом премьере, и миссис Рук, кажется, считала, что он — подставное лицо, с недобрыми, пусть и невысказанными намерениями.

— Это все ужасно интересно, — сказал Гарак, — но разве вы не собираетесь организовать транспортировку?

— Саксон отправил нас сюда, — побледнев, ответил Янто. — Женщина, которая сказала, что в Гималаях — остатки Разлома, работает в Министерстве обороны.

— Ну, остатки все же были, — огрызнулся Оуэн. Слишком уж знакомым все начинало казаться. Пулевое ранение после того случая, когда Янто посчитал все подставой, зажило отлично, но на холоде начинало ныть. — Ну же! Даже если Саксон подделал кое-что в резюме…

— У меня есть его роман с автографом, — выпалила Гвен, и все обернулись к ней. Роман Саксона «Поцелуй, убей» возглавлял списки бестселлеров, несмотря на уничижительные рецензии, в которых его называли «богомерзким плодом любви Джеки Коллинз и Яна Флеминга» и полнейшим мусором. Гвен покраснела. — Короче, я видела его, когда брала автограф. Он показался… действительно милым.

— Теперь все ясно, — ответил Оуэн, пусть и собирался голосовать за Саксона и имел собственный экземпляр «Поцелуй, убей» с автографом. — Он наверняка замышлял всякую дрянь. Тош, раз уж мы что-то ловим, может, поищешь новости?

Пришлось повозиться, но в итоге Тош наладила связь достаточно, чтобы проверить BBC World, а там снова и снова крутили ролик о Саксоне, объявляющем о контакте с пришельцами, и указывали официальное время — восемь утра. Учитывая разницу в часовых поясах, это означало, что скоро они смогут посмотреть это вживую.

— Токлафаны, — повторил явно заинтересованный Гарак. — С этим видом я раньше не встречался. Но вполне уверен, что они — не те, с кем вы, люди, должны были вступить в первый контакт. Хм.

— А с каким должны? — спросила Тош. — С вашим?

По какой-то причине эта мысль позабавила Гарака.

— О, нет. Нет, правда.

— Джек всегда говорил, что мы должны быть готовы, — заметил Янто. — Что все начинается в двадцать первом веке. А мы застряли непонятно где и ничего не можем сделать.

Отчего-то Оуэну послышалось в этом обвинение.

— Мы все согласились отправиться сюда. А Джек смылся. Ты видел записи с камер безопасности, как и все мы. Если он и правда знал, что вскоре случится контакт с пришельцами, он бы остался, — бросил Оуэн в ответ, не понимая, отчего это так его выбесило. Конечно, он не был в фан-клубе Джека Харкнесса, как те же Янто и Гвен, да и Тош, если хорошо подумать. Но, прежде чем исчезнуть, Джек сделал кое-что, с чем Оуэн до сих пор не мог разобраться, а теперь существовал шанс, что этого и не получится выяснить.

Облажаешься по полной, убьешь кого-то, тебя накажут, и это самоочевидно, а Оуэн сделал и то, и другое. Ждал наказания, сделав шаг вперед — когда Джек в буквальном смысле вернулся с того света. Но не ожидал, что его поймут и простят. В этом не было никакого смысла, и рыдать на плече чертового Джека Харкнесса тоже не имело смысла, и все же Оуэн запомнил этот момент и знал, что не сможет выбросить его из головы, если Джек забьет на них навсегда и его прикончат в каком-то правительственном заговоре.

— Ладно, — продолжил Оуэн и повернулся к Гараку. — Каковы шансы на совпадение, что ты появишься здесь одновременно с другими пришельцами? Ты что, какой-то авангард?

— Может, они тоже не сами сюда пришли, — кротко отозвался Гарак, — и точно так же прошли через этот ваш Разлом.

Его голубые глаза смотрели холодно и оценивающе, и от Оуэна не ускользнуло, что Гарак произнес «этот ваш Разлом» с нажимом. Или же он сделал пару обдуманных предположений — а значит, был достаточно умен, чтобы считаться по-настоящему опасным, — или же знал больше, чем должен, что также делало его опасным.

Или же Оуэн просто параноил. Он был готов признать и такую возможность.

Остаток времени до трансляции они провели в молчаливой неприязни, если не считать Гвен, которая воспользовалась моментом и позвонила Рису, не сказав ему, конечно, ничего важного. Затем президент США начал произносить речь, которая закончилась тем, что его через минуту испарили. Сгорбившись у ноутбука Тош, они с недоверием таращились на мельтешащие изображения Гарольда Саксона, сфер и какого-то типа, решившего посреди всего этого завязать с Саксоном беседу. Затем Гвен сдавленно охнула. Это был Джек, без всяких сомнений, именно Джек, и Саксон застрелил его, сказав: «И что самое лучшее, я убью его еще раз».

Оуэн помнил, как стрелял снова и снова, помнил неподвижное тело Джека, и как тот после всего поднялся на ноги. Его затошнило.

— Смотрите, — прошептала Тош. Она отвернулась от экрана и указывала вверх. — Смотрите!

***

Гарак возглавил их практически по умолчанию. Как только получилось вырваться из объятий чистой паники и начать думать, двигаться, каждый из них захотел проверить своих близких, убедиться, что они в безопасности, а потом составить план, как спасти Джека. К сожалению, это было единственное, с чем они все соглашались; остальное, начиная с того, с кем связываться первым, заканчивая способами возвращения в Британию и того, кто теперь главный, вызывало безрассудные споры — пока не вмешался пришелец. Он сказал, что дети на его планете ведут себя более организованно, и внес несколько предложений, неоспоримо разумных и, как выяснилось потом, эффективных. Кроме того, никого из них ничего в прошлом с ним не связывало — ни тайных обид, ни глубоко скрытых привязанностей, которые добавляли к любому приказу подтекст. Оуэн даже спросил, зачем Гарак вообще решил помогать им.

— Начнем с того, — сказал тот, — что несколько ключевых моментов в моей личной истории, не говоря уж о жизни, зависят от того, что спустя двести с лишним лет рядом будет обретаться человечество — как влиятельный и самодовольный участник ханжеской до лицемерия Федерации. Не как планеты, захваченной металлическими шарами. Даже если у меня выйдет самостоятельно добраться до вашего Разлома и покинуть этот период до того, как история вашей планеты вернется к норме, я, скорее всего, окажусь стерт из истории, а я довольно привязан к собственной жизни.

Личная заинтересованность казалась причиной, заслуживающей доверия, так что Оуэн кивнул и спросил:

— А что еще?

— Опыт, — ответил Гарак. Судя по всему, это означало, что опыт у него есть, а у них — нет, или же что опыт говорил — события будут развиваться по определенному плану. Гарак не стал уточнять, а Оуэн — задавать новые вопросы, да и другие в тот момент тоже. Все были слишком заняты, пытаясь понять, что же в мире творится.

Какая-то женщина по имени Марта Джонс связалась с ними на частоте Джека и наспех заполнила некоторые пробелы, закончив разговор предупреждением не использовать больше этот канал, потому что его, скорее всего, могут перехватить. Мертвецы, на которых они наткнулись в первом же крупном городе, говорили сами за себя. В первый же день после нападения все телефонные сети легли, а как только заработали, стало ясно — буквально каждое правительство на Земле сдалось. Вряд ли у них оставалось много возможностей для выбора. Все гражданские перевозки при этом еще не работали.

— Для оккупации нужна действующая инфраструктура, — сказал Гарак. — Уж поверьте. Все восстановят.

Хоть на это можно было надеяться, а надежда в их случае стала огромной редкостью. Теперь уже нельзя было связаться с семьей и друзьями дома — не после слов Марты о том, что это привлекает внимание. Казалось, спасение Джека зависело только от того, чтобы добраться до «Вэлианта» и убраться прочь, не попав в плен или под пулю, не иначе как чудесным способом перемещения, который токлафаны не смогут сбить еще по пути к судну.

— Джек бы сделал это ради нас, — настаивала Гвен.

— Ага, конечно, Джек-то бессмертный, — ответил Оуэн.

— Я знал, что ты так скажешь, — отозвался Янто. Оуэна, который сам постоянно прокручивал в голове различные варианты спасения, к тому же ужасно устав задаваться вопросом, прошли ли токлафаны сквозь Разлом, даже если этот самый Мастер — нет, и который уже собирался сказать в ответ что-нибудь резкое, оборвала Тош. Она как раз работала вместе с Гараком, пытаясь взломать и открыть доступ к любому устройству на «Вэлианте». Вроде бы у японцев вышло выстрелить чем-то по кораблю. Казалось, Тош не знала, гордиться ли ей или пугаться. Она родилась в Англии, но ее семья жила в Японии. Гарак вздохнул.

— Неудивительно, что вы, люди, так хорошо поладили с баджорцами.

— По-твоему, сбить этого ублюдка на ЮНИТовском корабле — плохой план? — возразил Оуэн.

— Только если он сработает, — сказал Гарак. — В другом случае это глупый и бессмысленный шаг. К сожалению, процентное соотношение… а!

С «Вэлианта» запустили новую трансляцию. Саксон, нет, Мастер стоял на палубе, печально качая головой.

— Кажется, кто-то слушал меня невнимательно, — произнес он и с поддельной грустью вздохнул. — А, ладно. Можете попрощаться с фильмами о самураях и ужасным караоке.

Все продолжалось два дня. Два дня — и никакой больше Японии. После этого Тош стала другой, все они изменились. Споры закончились. Гарак заметил: если они и правда хотят сделать что-то и с планетой, и с Джеком, единственный способ — постепенное внедрение и шпионаж, а не прямые и торопливые нападения. Никто не возражал. Оуэн вдруг понял, что буквально недавно был бы всеми руками за немедленную атаку — в основном потому, что его, вероятнее всего, убили бы, — но теперь, глядя на сидящих бок о бок Гвен и Тош, на Гвен, обнимавшую Тош, он думал о телах, оставленных токлафанами в первом же большом городе, в который они вошли, думал об охваченной огнем Японии и знал: никто из них не может позволить себе умереть, если эта смерть ничего не даст.

Плюс был в том, что у каждого были при себе фальшивые документы, значит, внедриться будет гораздо легче. А минус, учитывая, что именно Саксон отослал их из Британии на время захвата власти — что он наверняка собрал досье на каждого из них, и можно было только надеяться, что Мастер, с его-то технологическим преимуществом и полной властью над миром, просто не станет утруждаться, поднимая и проверяя их. Разумеется, Гарак ни за что не сошел бы за человека, разве что издали, в парике и солнечных очках. Ему пришлось остаться в Индии, а остальным — докладывать ему, как только получится. Даже и речи не было о том, чтобы остаться вместе: команду немедленно бы вычислили. Каждому из них пришлось отправиться на отдельное задание.

— После таких наглядных демонстраций обязательно появятся коллаборационисты, — сказал Гарак. — И ради чего бы Мастер ни захватил планету, оно ему необходимо. Конечно, и думать не стоит о том, чтобы напрямую искать работу на «Вэлианте», но нужно проявить себя, стать достаточно полезным, чтобы заметила администрация, которую он назначит.

Янто понял, о чем речь, раньше всех.

— Стать достаточно полезным. Это значит, действовать против остальных людей? — ровным голосом уточнил он.

— Да, — ответил Гарак. — Агент под прикрытием — это вам не глянцевый героизм, дети мои. Если, конечно, хотите выжить и действовать эффективно. Обычно приходится подлещиваться к тем, кого ни во что не ставишь, устранять тех, кто тебе нравится, и делать абсолютно все, лишь бы добиться цели.

— Кажется, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь, — холодно сообщила Гвен, но Оуэн, который теперь уже знал ее, понимал — это не возражение. В идеализме Гвен скрывалась стальная прожилка безжалостного прагматизма.

— Я всегда знаю, о чем говорю, — ответил Гарак, не моргнув и глазом, и продолжил рассказывать об оккупациях и о том, каких именно коллаборационистов оккупационные силы стараются поддерживать, если отойти от вопроса краткосрочной выгоды. То обстоятельство, что конкретные оккупационные силы состояли из металлических сфер, пришельца-гуманоида по кличке «Мастер» и неизвестного числа людей-помощников, делало большую часть замечаний Гарака непригодными, но в конце концов они все умудрились «стать достаточно полезными». Будучи врачом и имея возможность подтвердить квалификацию поддельным именем, Оуэн первым получил разрешение перемещаться по субконтиненту: и среди беженцев, и среди людей, работавших на «стальных полях» — название приклеилось быстро, — существовала отчаянная нужда в медиках.

Как-то раз он сказал Гвен, что работа на Торчвуд так идеальна еще и потому, что не надо общаться с живыми пациентами и потому можно обойтись без мягкого обращения с ними — и это лишь отчасти было шуткой. Что ж, теперь в мягком обращении с пациентами тоже не было нужды. Не с людьми, которые пытались выжить на самом базовом уровне. После первой операции без анестезии Оуэна стошнило. Вторая дала заметить пулевое ранение — значит, парень, которого он оперировал, решил помериться силами с безопасниками.

«В первую очередь не навреди».

Оуэн помнил клятву Гиппократа. Очень четко помнил. А еще он помнил, как стрелял в Джека Харкнесса, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что тот не погибнет. Помнил, как открыл Разлом и до сих пор подозревал, что именно оттуда появились токлафаны.

«В первую очередь не навреди».

Оуэн сдал пациента, как только тот снова смог ходить, потом сказал парню, что надо бежать. Видел, как того поймали и пристрелили. Двумя днями спустя Оуэну сообщили, что он может просить о переводе в Зону 1 — то есть, Великобританию. Заглянув перед отъездом к Гараку, Оуэн заметил: тот, сидя за ноутом Тошико, без конца проигрывал запись о первоначальном прибытии токлафанов.

— Похоже, ты был прав насчет людей, которые требуются оккупантам, — сказал Оуэн с горечью на языке. Жаль, напиться было нельзя. Алкоголь стал роскошью, наиболее важной вещью для медицинских процедур, и тратить его попусту было невозможно. Удивительно, какие только табу ни придумывает человеческая психика. Сдать человека на казнь? Да. Потратить алкоголь, нужный для дезинфекции? Нет.

— Хорошо, — отвлеченно ответил Гарак. Оуэну захотелось ударить его, но он слишком хорошо знал: не Гарак является настоящей целью его гнева.

— Хотя, — добавил Гарак, — я мог ошибаться насчет этого конкретного вида оккупации.

— Чего?!

Гарак снова включил запись: президента США распыляют, Саксон пристреливает Джека, Саксон говорит с человеком в полосатом костюме и превращает его в выжившего из ума старого хрыча.

— Этот человек, — сказал Гарак, — есть в каждом из выступлений Мастера с тех самых пор.

— Думаешь, именно он тянет за ниточки, а Мастер — просто прикрытие? — спросил Оуэн, пытаясь понять смысл сказанного.

Гарак покачал головой.

— О, нет. Совсем наоборот. Но мне действительно кажется, что все сделано именно ради него, и это означает, что наша проблема куда больше, а ее решение лежит совершенно в другой плоскости, чем я считал раньше.

— Тотальный геноцид — не какая-нибудь сраная проблемка! — прошипел Оуэн. — Хватит эвфемизмов! Какого хрена ты несешь?

— Вашу планету захватили не из-за природных ресурсов, — сказал Гарак. — И даже не потому, что кто-то, всерьез превосходящий вас, решил, что будет весело поиграть в глобального диктатора, хотя Мастер очевидно наслаждается этим. Нет. Все это кажется мне спектаклем, поставленным для одного человека.

Оуэн вытаращился на него.

— Так значит, Мастер — полнейший псих. Поздравляю! Психоанализ всегда был моим слабым местом, а я мог сказать это после первой же трансляции.

— Даже полнейшим психам хоть что-нибудь да нужно, — терпеливо объяснил Гарак. — Секрет в том, чтобы выяснить, что именно. В данном случае покорение вашего вида второстепенно. Средство, а не главная цель. Как я говорил, это все постановка для определенной публики. Он делает это, чтобы сломать того человека. Таким образом, у вас появляется решение.

— А у меня сегодня на редкость заурядный и тупой день. Наверное, дело в устранении своих соплеменников. Потому что я ни черта не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Убери публику, — сказал Гарак, — и он тут же потеряет интерес к планете.

А теперь в этом действительно начал появляться смысл. Если принять, что Гарак был прав насчет Мастера. Оуэн пересмотрел запись трансляции — на человека, которого он раньше знал как Гарольда Саксона, который говорил: «Наконец-то мы встретились, Доктор» и сверкал ослепительной усмешкой.

— Если кто-то из нас умудрится добраться до «Вэлианта», лучше бы ему освободить Джека или убить Мастера, — с сомнением произнес Оуэн. — Может, ты ошибаешься насчет этого?

— Может, и ошибаюсь. Но по словам мисс Джонс убийство Мастера будет до крайности бессмысленным, учитывая, что его вид умеет регенерировать. И мне казалось, мы договорились, что в присутствии Мастера нет способа освободить вашего прекрасного капитана. Теперь же я сомневаюсь, что Мастер вообще подпустит к себе кого-то нового. Но можно подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы убить этого Доктора.

На экране молодой человек в полосатом костюме снова превратился в старика.

— Не с помощью пистолета, конечно, — сказал Гарак. — Сомневаюсь, что на судне позволено носить оружие хоть кому-то из людей, если не считать охранников. Но вы врач, Оуэн. Вы знаете, что есть куда более осмотрительные способы убийства.

Некоторое время Оуэн молчал. Он думал, не спросить ли, с чего Гарак так уверен, что у него первым получится добраться до «Вэлианта». В конце концов, и Гвен, и Янто пытались попасть в службу безопасности — первая в Индии, второй — в Индокитае, а Тош старалась изо всех сил, чтобы ее наняли программистом на завод по производству нового оружия.

Но он не удивился, почему в качестве убийцы Гарак выбрал именно его. Оуэн не был религиозным, но так и не смог забыть опыта с призрачной машиной, с охотой на того, кто много лет назад убил девушку по имени Лиззи — а еще знания, что они с тем человеком были в чем-то похожи, и от этих мыслей Оуэна тошнило почти так же, как от воспоминаний о его жертве. Словно их обоих отмечала невидимая метка, которую можно было бы назвать печатью Каина — термин ничуть не хуже других.

Гарак тоже ее носил.

— Если у Мастера останутся зрители, — в конце концов продолжил Гарак, — сомневаюсь, что он вообще покинет вашу планету. Даже если все ее жители восстанут против него, даже если мы найдем способ, чтобы он утратил контроль над токлафанами. Если Мастер и отправится на поиски более хлебного места, то лишь после того, как Земля превратится в голый камень.

— Нет, — резко ответил Оуэн. — Нет, не отправится.

***

В итоге первым на борт «Вэлианта» попал Янто. Оуэн узнал об этом от Тош, вернувшись в Индию; к этому моменту везде уже были лагеря, а если ты мог свободно перемещаться по планете, ты, без сомнения, был коллаборационистом.

— Или Мартой Джонс, — сказала Тош. — Думаю, ты слышал легенду.

Оуэн слышал, но не хотел говорить об этом. Если бы Марта Джонс и правда знала, как убить Мастера, то, общаясь с ними, не сказала бы, что это бессмысленно.

— Итак, Янто, — ответил он вместо этого.

— На борту «Вэлианта», — подтвердила Тош. — Даже «Вэлианту» нужна заправка. Я видела его новый индкод в ведомости.

Когда-то, давным-давно, Оуэн отпустил бы насчет Янто колкость — о том, как мальчик на побегушках становится мальчиком-заправщиком, но сейчас он и этого не хотел.

— Надеюсь, он станет придерживаться плана и не помчится освобождать вашего капитана, — заметил Гарак.

— С чего бы? Разве он не принял теорию о Мастере-теряющем-публику? — спросил Оуэн с налетом былого сарказма. — Странно, почему.

Не то чтобы он сам не верил теории. Объяснение не хуже прочих, и им нужны были соломинки, за которые можно ухватиться, но все же: ситуация полностью зависела от одного пришельца, который с помощью пары новостных роликов тщательно анализировал другого, а еще торопливого пояснения незнакомки, которая постепенно становилась чем-то вроде мифа.

Или Оуэну просто хотелось верить в будущее, в котором Янто скорее выкинет какой-то трюк, освобождая Джека, чем в то, где он же убьет старика, известного под именем «Доктор». И это, вероятно, означало, что сбудется последнее.

— Гарак, — неожиданно спросила Тош, — кем вы были в прошлом — одним из оккупантов, заключенным в лагерях, коллаборационистом или шпионом?

Он, как обычно, загадочно улыбнулся.

— Дорогая, вы представляете это все как взаимоисключающие альтернативы.

А они-то думали, это Джек секретничает.

— Просто хочу знать, — сказала Тош, — получится ли вернуть все как прежде. Потом.

Не тот вопрос, над которым задумывался Оуэн. Если выйдет попасть на «Вэлиант», он там же и умрет, не важно, получится ли у него добиться задуманного или нет; для Оуэна не существовало никакого «потом». Разве что Янто сможет не только освободить Джека, но и каким-то образом избавиться от Мастера; странно было думать о таком варианте не только с надеждой, но и со страхом. Оуэн не хотел «потом». Только бы знать, что Земля снова в безопасности, и в качестве небольшого бонуса — что токлафаны не прорвались через Разлом, что это не его вина.

— Вернуть все как прежде не получится никогда, — ответил Гарак, и в кои-то веки в его голосе не было ни следа иронии, он говорил полностью серьезно. На этом он их и оставил. Парой часов спустя Тош смогла еще раз взломать каналы связи «Вэлианта» и выяснила, что один из работников пытался взорвать все судно, подмешав что-то в топливо, но его вовремя раскрыли.

— Значит, он мертв, — сказал Оуэн, и странным образом недоверие в собственном голосе показалось ему самой нереальной вещью на свете. Они с Янто никогда не были друзьями, в самом деле не были, даже если исключить те перебранки, возникшие, когда Джек с Тош исчезли в прошлом. Дело лишь в том, что Янто оставался частью «прежде», и, черт возьми, идея подорвать гребаное судно была куда лучше, чем тщательно продуманный план отравления, и она должна была сработать, да и, елки-палки, почему Джек, свинтив от них куда глаза глядят, не забрал с собой долбаного Янто?

— Мы этого не знаем, — прошептала Тош.

— Ты должен вернуться, — сказал Гарак не жестоко, но очень буднично. — Пока еще можешь путешествовать. Сейчас наверняка начнутся новые проверки.

И они начались, но данные Оуэна пока что подтверждались. Он смог даже заехать в Уэльс, и его никто не остановил, если не считать обычных патрулей. А затем, в один прекрасный день, выпал шанс, которого Оуэн так ждал. Супруге Мастера, Люси Саксон, был нужен проверенный, надежный терапевт.

Прежде чем допустить на борт «Вэлианта», Оуэна полностью раздели и обыскали. Оружия у него не было, только врачебный чемоданчик с лекарствами, доступными проверенным врачам, в том числе таким повседневным, как аспирин, который в эти дни считался роскошью. Пройдя проверку, Оуэн попал в покои Люси Саксон; не к Мастеру, но он на такое и не рассчитывал. Оуэн видел Люси на записи, которую Гарак с такой бесконечностью пересматривал — она казалась довольной, даже пританцовывала, но у женщины, сидевшей перед ним, были такие же мертвые глаза, как и у любого лагерного рабочего. Питалась Люси явно лучше, была одета в сногсшибательный наряд, но в ней не таилось ни жизни, ни злорадства, ни даже пресыщенной скуки. На вопросы Оуэна она отвечала связно и точно, но не сказала ни слова сверх необходимого. На шее темнел синяк, но в остальном она находилась в отличной физической форме. Даже странно, что она потребовала врача. А может, и не она.

В жизни, которая была «прежде», Оуэн подкатил бы к ней, и его бы, скорее всего, отшили. Сейчас же он задавался вопросом: может, они с Люси — трупы, которые почему-то могут двигаться? Оуэн не думал, что сумеет пожалеть Люси Саксон, женщину, которая плясала на развалинах мира, которая жила бок о бок с человеком, вытянувшим из их планеты последние соки. Но по какой-то причине он хотел помочь ей. Может, потому что ее прическа напоминала о Диане, а может, причина и вовсе не была важна, но Оуэн оставил Люси немного реткона, который он украл вместе с драгоценным аспирином. Если у нее когда-нибудь дошли бы до лекарства руки, она забыла бы несколько последних лет своей жизни.

Закончив обследование, Оуэн вежливо попросил повидаться с Мастером — и ему разрешили; это удивило его меньше, чем смогло бы до встречи с Люси. Единственное, что и правда показалось странным — этот тип выглядел точно так же, как и два года назад, когда подписывал книгу. Почему-то Оуэну казалось, что разница будет — и внешне, и на слух.

— Доктор Харпер, — сказал Мастер, не используя псевдоним Оуэна. — Как мило, что вы берете вызовы на дом.

Он замолчал, очевидно ожидая, что Оуэн будет в ужасе от того, что его прикрытие провалилось.

— Ну, вы бы не запросили именно меня, если бы я не выезжал на дом, — сказал Оуэн. Люси Саксон настолько не интересовалась своим здоровьем, что не стала бы просить вызвать врача. Вероятно, после попытки Янто взорвать судно Мастер навел кое-какие справки и настроился немного поиграть.

— Должен сказать: что касается ваших бравых планов по спасению мира, ваш коллега оказался куда более изобретательным. Вы ведь даже гневную речь не подготовили.

— Я не собираюсь никого спасать, — ответил Оуэн, — или что-то взрывать. Единственная причина, по которой я здесь — мне нужно уладить дела с Джеком Харкнессом, а вы держите его под замком, так что…

Он пожал плечами. Мастера, судя по всему, это ничуть не убедило, но, видимо, слегка позабавило.

— Прошу, продолжайте!

— Он простил меня, — сказал Оуэн, и в глазах Мастера что-то блеснуло. Он сосредоточил взгляд. Не дождавшись саркастичного выпада, Оуэн продолжил: — Убивая кого-нибудь, пусть даже временно, хочешь много чего. И прощение — не из этих вещей. Особенно когда тебя прощает тот, кто считает себя уполномоченным по спасению мира. Понятия не имею, что вы там с ним делаете, но это лишь подкармливает его комплекс мученика. Он наверняка этим наслаждается.

— Хм, — отозвался Мастер. В этот миг Оуэн рискнул понадеяться, что ступил на верный путь. И что Гарак не ошибался.

— Он считает, что спас меня, — продолжил Оуэн, вложив в эти слова все возможные злость, жестокость и обиду, накопившиеся в нем. — Он и правда верит в эту чушь насчет второго шанса! Хотите причинить ему боль? Дайте мне поговорить с ним! Сказать, чем я в итоге стал, что случилось с остальной командой. Хочу видеть его лицо, когда до него дойдет.

— Хм, — повторил Мастер. — И во время этого трогательного воссоединения вы, без сомнения, должны оставаться наедине?

Оуэн покачал головой.

— Не должны. Где хотите, там пусть встреча и будет, — сказал он. — Лишь бы хватило времени сказать то, что я хочу сказать, и не услышать в ответ никакой хрени насчет прощения, никогда больше.

Молчание, которое последовало за этой фразой, полнилось будущими возможностями. Оуэн думал об анализе Гарака, о том, что видел в Уэльсе, и вцепился в эту веру со всеми оставшимися силами.

— Пусть никто не посмеет сказать, что я не расположен к чужим представлениям, — в конце концов сказал Мастер. — И у них обязана быть публика. Да! Особенная публика. Всегда интересно посмотреть, что случается с протеже твоего протеже, не так ли?

Оказалось, Мастер представлял себе подходящим местом для проведения беседы конференц-зал: Оуэн узнал его, он был на записи. Там толпилась куча охранников, и это не считая тех, которые привели закованного в кандалы Джека. Мастер стоял, скрестив руки, уровнем выше, на верхней ступеньке лестницы, и глядел на действо с легкой улыбкой. Ни к нему, ни к Джеку не было и малейшей возможности подобраться. Но ведь план состоял совсем не в этом.

Заметив палатку и старика в инвалидном кресле, одетого в тот же самый полосатый костюм, что и на бесконечно прокручиваемой записи, на которой Доктор под действием направленного на него инструмента стремительно старел, Оуэн не стал смотреть на него снова. Есть только одна попытка, а если Мастер вовремя догадается, что Оуэн собирается сделать… что ж, сейчас нет смысла обдумывать неудачу. Не в момент, когда время отсчитывает последние минуты жизни.

— Если это не сам мессия, — сказал Оуэн, глядя на Джека. В последний раз, когда он видел Джека вживую, не на камерах наблюдения, сбегающим из Хаба или получающим пулю по телевизору, тот выглядел бледным, на его лице проступала печать недавней смерти. Трех дней смерти. Что-то не совсем человеческое. А сейчас Джек казался грязным, злым и до крайности живым.

— Оуэн, — ровным тоном произнес он. Интересно, нотка осуждения в голосе показалась или нет? Наверное, нет. Продолжая говорить, Оуэн сделал несколько шагов в сторону Джека, но один из охранников с неодобрением навел на него оружие, и Оуэн отступил, но не на то место, где стоял, а ближе к Доктору в инвалидном кресле.

— Нужно было дать мне погибнуть с уивилами. Я говорил: не хочу, чтобы меня спасали, но нет! Только капитану Джеку Харкнессу позволено решать, жить или умереть, верно? Только… погоди-ка! Не позволено! Зато он может выпнуть тебя прочь или взять обратно, как захочется. Или увенчать этот акт всепрощения своим побегом, как только мир стал рушиться на кусочки! Да мы все облажались, Джек, когда открылся Разлом, но мы, по крайней мере, не смылись после этого!

Еще один шаг. Джек не реагировал, а Оуэн понял, что не нужно больше изображать гнев.

— Все еще, типа, прощаешь меня, Джек? Знаешь, что я сделал со своей жизнью в этом мире? Что все мы сделали? Вот это!

На этой фразе он воткнул шприц, подготовленный во время осмотра Люси Саксон, в хрупкое, поникшее плечо Доктора. Охрана навела на него оружие, но глядела на Мастера, учитывая, что стрелять они не могли: выстрелы задели бы Доктора. Джек воскликнул: «Нет!», а Мастер уставился на Оуэна с недоверием, но без даже доли того ужаса, с которым должен бы, если Гарак был прав. Затем Мастер расхохотался.

— Ну, — сказал он, обращаясь не к Оуэну, а к старику рядом с ним, — кажется, я в кои-то веки стану свидетелем еще одной твоей регенерации.

Доктор моргнул, затем уставился на Мастера с легким удивлением.

— Кто вы такой? — спросил он. И на лице Мастера, наконец, проступило зарождающееся беспокойство. Он щелкнул пальцами, и охранники подтащили Оуэна к лестнице.

— Что это? — резко спросил Мастер.

— Полная потеря памяти, — ответил Оуэн. С тем же успехом он мог ответить: «Чистая случайность»: судя по словам Мастера о регенерации, изначальный план Гарака не сработал бы. Никто не сказал ему, что Доктор — существо того же вида и не способен умереть. Причиной, по которой Оуэн сменил план, было кое-что другое. Игра слишком затянулась, чтобы это имело значение, но он просто устал приносить смерть и решил, что результата, на который надеялся Гарак, можно достичь другим способом. Спасибо, реткон. Оуэн вкатил Доктору полную дозу.

— Он ничегошеньки не помнит, — прошептал Оуэн. — Кто он такой. Кто вы такой. Что вы сделали и почему это важно. Ничегошеньки.

— Нет, — воскликнул Мастер и прямо-таки спрыгнул с лестницы, помчавшись к креслу, в котором сидел старик, слегка озадаченный и сбитый с толку, но не более. «Гарак был прав», — подумал Оуэн, но о другом подумать не успел: один из охранников запоздало решил проявить инициативу и выстрелил в него.

Стрелял он явно лучше, чем Янто полгода назад, Оуэн точно мог это сказать. Грудь пронзило острым, но ожидаемой боли почти не было. Джек что-то произнес, но в ту же минуту Мастер говорил с Доктором, говорил, и говорил, и говорил, и в его голосе потонуло все остальное.

— Я воспользовался машиной, Джек, — сказал Оуэн, потому что решил: важно, чтобы Джек это узнал. — Призрачной машиной. Она все еще в Хабе, ее не тронули. Я видел будущее.

Он хотел добавить, что видел Джека и Гвен, болтающих в восстановленном Кардиффе, словно и не было никакого нападения токлафанов, и это стало доказательством, что план успешен, что в нем есть смысл, что Мастер с токлафанами исчезнут, но во рту у него скопилась кровь, и Оуэн не смог проронить ни слова.

«Мама всегда говорила, что только смерть может меня заткнуть», — подумал Оуэн и умер.

***

— …итак, как видите, — сказал Гарак, — у меня есть решение вашей проблемы. Если вы решите мою.

В человеческом лице на экране было куда меньше человеческого, чем в голоперсонажах, с которыми порой играл доктор Башир. Пожалуй, оно напоминало об Основателях. А, пусть. В любой вселенной были психопаты с манией собственной божественности.

Но по крайней мере, с этим вариантом не придется долго мириться.

— Знаете, кардассианца довольно легко найти на Земле, — сказал Мастер, не утруждая себя очевидным дополнением: найдя Гарака, он сможет выпытать из него антидот, если тот существует.

— Да, — ответил Гарак, не став сообщать Мастеру об устройстве в своем мозге, которое превратит пытки в бессмысленное упражнение.

Мастер наклонил голову.

— Почему нет? — проворчал он. — Одна поездка до Разлома? Будет сделано.

Чтобы вернуть Доктора, нужно было спешить. Разумеется, Гарак вполне мог посочувствовать привязанности к врачам, а еще всегда хорошо, когда твой анализ подтверждается. Немного жаль Оуэна Харпера, конечно, но он сам виноват, что усложнил задачу и невольно предоставил Гараку кое-какое преимущество. Полугода на Земле под управлением психа было более чем достаточно. Некоторое время Гараку казалось, что выбора у него нет и придется участвовать в чужой борьбе, но затем он воспользовался собственной фотографической памятью и историческими записями до вторжения, предоставленными очаровательной Тошико, и понял: он не только переместился в прошлое, он еще и в другой временной линии, в параллельной вселенной. Эту Землю не терзали Евгенические войны, которые впоследствии вызовут такие проблемы у доктора Башира — из-за принятых после них законов, — а они обязаны были состояться за несколько лет до этого. Но если это была параллельная вселенная, то случившееся здесь никак не повлияет на собственное существование Гарака. Нужно было просто вернуться в родное время и вселенную, и это также было делом некоей срочности. Изначально Гарак прибыл на Землю в разгар войны с Доминионом, чтобы сделать доклад командованию Звездного флота, и тогда случился заперший его здесь временной сдвиг. Даже представлять не хотелось, что могло произойти на Кардассии.

Приоритеты есть у каждого, и безопасность параллельного мира — не один из них. Хотя Гарак услышал немало интересных историй. Каждый из членов Торчвуда рассказал ему предостаточно, особенно Гвен — о лекарстве, которое они с собой носили, ретконе. Уболтать ее оставить ему образец не составило труда. В силу старой профессии Гарак был знаком с препаратами, изменяющими память, так что создание антидота стало чем-то вроде интеллектуального упражнения, позволявшего скоротать бесконечные месяцы в горах, где он жил как отшельник. Как и большинство интеллектуальных упражнений, оно оказалось неожиданно полезным.

Закончив разговор, Гарак выбрался из укрытия. Последние месяцы стали еще тем испытанием для того, кто не любил тесные помещения, а для кардассианца, ненавидящего холод, все было даже хуже. И все же в этом злосчастном пейзаже таилось что-то великолепное, нельзя это отрицать, подумал Гарак и поднял руку. Он ждал, пока его заберут, а солнце тем временем расцвечивало горы красным.


End file.
